


Caleb Slips Up

by glamorouscarnation



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, I Love You, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamorouscarnation/pseuds/glamorouscarnation
Summary: EXACTLY 100 words, which is more of a struggle than you'd think.
Relationships: Adam Hayes/Caleb Michaels
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Caleb Slips Up

"You can't just run away whenever we're arguing!" Adam called as I turned, clenching and unclenching my fists.

"Caleb. Talk to me."

"I don't want to hurt you!"

"Bullshit. You know you won't hurt me."

"I just-" I raked my fingers through my hair- "We've been doing so well recently and I... don't want to screw it up like I always do."

"You don't even give yourself the chance to make mistakes. You just run."

"I just- I don't want-"

"Why are you so worried?"

"Because I love you!" That shut us both up.

"Oh, Caleb..."

His lips met mine.


End file.
